gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Definitive Editions: Be Our Guest
Be Our Guest is the nineteenth episode of JamesonOTP's fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation '''and the sixty-third episode overall. It is a second tribute to Disney animated movie songs. The decision to do a second tribute was based on the popularity of the first Disney tribute, The Most Magical Music On Earth. Miles makes his decision following his talk with Mr. Schue. Meanwhile, Claude is driven further apart from New Directions, especially so after an incident involving Miles. Jaxon struggles with missing his father as his father's birthday nears. Following the rough time that most of New Directions has faced, Will and Sue decide that they need something to put them in better spirits. Remembering the impact of his Disney lesson two years ago, Will decides to do it again. Meanwhile, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions take opposing sides when the truth about Monique and Chuck's relationship gets out at Carmel. Information Songs: *He Lives In You' from ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Sung by James Holland feat. Hallie Grace and Lana Addison *'Friend Like Me ' from Aladdin. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *'So This Is Love' from Cinderella. Sung by Nicole Martin and Adam Gray *'I'll Make A Man Out of You' from Mulan. Sung by Miles Larson *'Proud of Your Boy' from Aladdin. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company. Sung by Evan Marx and Aldy Williams *'Part of Your World' from The Little Mermaid. Sung by Claude Montague and Monique Ducasse *'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Lana Addison with New Directions *'Be Prepared' from The Lion King. Sung by Riley Cabrera, Lynsay Jeffries, and Vocal Adrenaline *'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella. Sung by Honey Berry, Lucas Aguirre, and New Directions Glee: The Next Generation Season 3, Episode #19: "Be Our Guest" So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Miles slushied Claude and it seems that he has something against him, which isn’t helping the fact that Claude already feels like he doesn’t belong. Chuck is trying to convince Claude to come back to Dalton and help him get the next generation of Warblers ready before they both leave Dalton, because it’s all been on Chuck since Dillon disappeared after his abuse of Nicole got out. Mr. Schue came to Miles and tried to talk him into coming back to Glee Club and starting to see Emma every week to deal with his aggression, but Miles still isn’t sure. While things seem better between Lana and Hallie—who got caught in the janitor’s closet by Hallie’s ex-girlfriend, Bella—things are still shaky between Lana, Jaxon, and Miles. Meanwhile, Chuck and Monique are dating, but it makes things hard for Monique because Vocal Adrenaline hates Dalton and New Directions and Monique is dating a Warbler and has befriends New Directions. Yikes! Something tells me that Vocal Adrenaline will be out for blood. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ I know that I screw things up sometimes. Hell, I screw things up a lot. Miles Larson is a screw up, face it. The truth hurts sometimes. But at least I’m not living in denial or delusion. That is something I can pride myself in. Was directing my anger at Lana a mistake? Was it something I regretted? No, I regret nothing. '' Miles stood before New Directions, thinking about what he planned to say. He cleared his throat. “I did a few things I regret,” Miles began. “I regret quitting. I regret my outburst. I even regret throwing a slushie at Claude. But I do not regret what I feel as far as Lana is concerned.” Will started to say something but Sue shook her head. “He has a right to be heard.” “Everyone thinks Lana deserves all this pity and that I should support her, but not one person has stopped to think about how this has affected me,” Miles continued. “Suicide is not a joke and it’s not a laughing matter. It’s not something to be taken lightly or thrown around like she did. A little over a year ago, my best friend killed himself and it has utterly devastated me. It’s something I still haven’t gotten over and it’s a slap in the face whenever things start to go wrong and one of my friends threatens suicide. It’s like do you not get the levity of this situation? There are dozens of teenagers who kill themselves every year and this is an actual problem. It’s an epidemic. What Lana did was insulting, careless, and selfish.” “You don’t understand what was going through her head,” Hallie said. “Maybe I don’t,” Miles replied. “But I feel that what she did was a desperate bid for attention. She had plenty of time to jump off that roof had she wanted to do it. The entire time you sang, she could have jumped had she actually been suicidal. She didn’t, Hallie. It was like she was using suicide for attention and after what happened with John, I found it tacky and insulting.” “Excuse me,” Lana said, raising her hand. “But for one, I’m here, so why are we talking about me like I’m not here?” “Because Miles refuses to talk to you directly,” Taylor interrupted. “And two,” Lana continued, ignoring Taylor. “I was hearing Hallie out. I thought I owed her that much. I would have heard all of you out, but it doesn’t mean that it would have changed anything. However, Hallie managed to convince me to come down off the ledge.” Hallie smiled as she reached over and took Lana’s hand. “So here is what I wanna say regarding my decision,” Miles said. “That I want to just leave all this alone. This is the last time I wanna think about what happened that night. We need to move on. And second of all, I think that some members of New Directions need to pull more weight. Not to single anyone out, but I feel that Claude has barely participated in any lessons or group numbers.” “To be fair, Claude did take over what would have been your part in ‘Truth or Dare’,” Jaxon said. “But how much has he contributed to New Directions since he’s been here?” Miles asked. “I would participate more if I was made to feel more welcome,” Claude said. “But why give my all to a show choir that has held me back from reaching my full potential?” “I kind of agree,” Evan said. “You guys wrote him off the moment he transferred.” “He transferred here to be with you and act all lovey-dovey,” Rose said. “Yeah,” James said. “Not to contribute to us or our team.” “Says the one who transferred from Vocal Adrenaline,” Evan said. “Please, let’s not get into that whole issue again,” Will said. “Miles, we’ll focus on putting the past behind us and I’m sure that Claude will give his all to the team. I’ll even give him a solo at Regionals. Let’s just focus on being a team right now.” “Agreed,” Jaxon said. “This team has almost fallen apart.” “Which actually gives me a great idea,” Will said. “Remember the whole issue with Evan and India our first year as a team? How after that we did our Disney lesson? Remember how it brought us together and got the magic back? How much more happy and positive we were? I think it’s time to do that again.” “Great!” Kevin said. “Disney week was one of my favorites,” Hallie said “Yeah, maybe I can actually do a Disney song this time,” Jaxon said. “And the good news is that Aldy is back from his suspension tomorrow,” Will said. “And we’ll get to reveal our surprise to him. I know he’ll be glad for the help. That’s one of the things Disney is about—selflessness at its best.” ____________________________________________________________ Lana slammed her locker as she picked her books off the floor and turned around. “Mad?” Jaxon asked, standing there. “Shoot!” Lana said, nearly dropping her books. “You scared me, Jaxon.” “Something has you upset because your locker’s poor hinges are about to be ripped out if you keep slamming the door like that,” Jaxon replied. “Yeah and that something is called Miles,” Lana said. “Can you believe him?” “I think he has a point however, how he tried to express it and get it across left a bad taste in my mouth. I think you are both right to a degree, Lana. What you did, it hurt a lot. But I’m tired of being mad at you. You’re my best friend. Well, one of them. But the other one is being a huge jerk at the moment.” “You’re mad at Miles, too,” Lana said. “He pushed me, Lana,” Jaxon said. “And he slushied Claude, he’s started a war with Aldy for no real reason, he turned his back on us and quit Glee Club, and he’s been a jerk to Evan. Evan was nice to let Miles stay with him after he ran away and look how’s he repaying him. Barely acting like he exists.” “I think maybe we should understand, that although Miles has a tendency to be selfish, he’s in a dark place,” James said as he and Hallie joined Jaxon and Lana. “Just like you were,” Hallie added. “I’m sorry,” Jaxon said. “Maybe I am just looking too much into this. I mean, it’s gonna be a rough week for me with my dad’s birthday coming up. It’s the first one since he died.” James reached over and took Jaxon’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I’m so sorry,” Lana said. “Sometimes I miss him,” Jaxon said. “And then, sometimes it’s like he’s still there.” ''“Ingonyama nengw' enamabala,” Hallie and Lana sang as they fell back behind James. “Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala.” “Night and the spirit of life calling,” James sang as he looked down at his hand, interlaced through Jaxon’s. “Oh, oh, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo,” Hallie and Lana sang. “And the voice with the fear of a child answers,” James sang. “Oh, oh, iyo iyo mamela,” Hallie and Lana sang. James opened the door leading to the courtyard and turned to face Jaxon. “Wait! There's no mountain too great,” James sang. “Hear these words and have faith.” “Oh, oh, iyo,” ''Hallie and Lana sang as they danced out the door, following James and Jaxon. ''“Have faith,” James sang. “Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela,” Hallie and Lana sang. “Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela.” “He lives in you, he lives in me,” ''James sang as he ran down the steps and turned to face Jaxon again. ''“He watches over everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you. Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers.” “Oh, oh, iyo, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo,” ''Hallie and Lana sang as they danced down the steps to join James. ''“Wait! There's no mountain too great,” James sang, reaching toward Jaxon. “Hear these words and have faith.” “Oh, oh, iyo,” Hallie and Lana sang. “He lives in you, he lives in me,” James sang as Jaxon reached out and took James’ hand. “He watches over everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you.” “Ingonyama nengw' enamabala,” Hallie and Lana sang as they began to sway behind James. “Ingonyama nengw' enamabala.” “He lives in you, he lives in me,” James sang as he pulled Jaxon in toward him and they began to twirl around. “He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you. He lives in you, oh yeah, he lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you. He lives, he lives, he lives in you. He watches over everything we see.” As they stopped spinning, Jaxon looked into James’ eyes and smiled. “Thank you,” Jaxon said, hugging James tightly. ____________________________________________________________ As Aldy sat on his couch later that afternoon, he stared ahead at all Will, Sue, Emma, and New Directions crammed into his tiny apartment. “So, what is this about?” Aldy asked, suspiciously. “New Directions has come to a decision that they would like to help you out with taking care of your brothers and sisters,” Will said. “Just like we did with Hallie and the twins,” Bella said. “I don’t wanna be some charity case to my own friends,” Aldy said. “We know that,” Hallie said. “Believe me, it’s hard to swallow your pride sometimes. But we’re not here to embarrass you or make you feel like you’re in need of charity.” “We’re helping you because that’s what friends do,” Rose said. “It’s just like when we help Kevin with his homework. It’s because we care and if there is something we can do for you, we want to do it.” “New Directions is a family,” Sue said. “A highly dysfunctional one, but it’s a family.” “I, uh, guess that the kids could stand to have a couple female influences around,” Aldy said. “We never really had a mother.” Bella smiled. “Well, we have one of those in New Directions, you know. And she just so happens to be great at her job.” Hallie smiled. “It was hard enough caring for two kids at first for me. I can’t even imagine how hard it must be for you with five kids to take care of.” Aldy fought back tears. “It’s hard. Sometimes, I feel I can’t do it alone. Sometimes, I feel like I’m gonna fail and it pisses me off because they deserve better than that.” Bella walked forward and put her hand on Aldy’s shoulder. “You are the best big brother I know of for what you do and what you sacrifice for them. But you’re not gonna have to do this alone.” Aldy wiped a tear from his cheek as he nodded at Bella. “Thank you.” Kevin smiled as he stepped forward and took a CD from his backpack. “I prepared a little number for you.” Aldy smiled. “Wait, what? You did that for me?” Kevin nodded. “Do you have a stereo system anywhere?” Aldy nodded as he pointed at the stereo system in the entertainment cabinet to Kevin’s left. Kevin walked over and put the CD in. When he pressed the play button, nothing happened. He frantically began to fiddle with various knobs and buttons before Evan walked over and pushed him aside. “Let me do this,” Evan said, pressing the eject button. He eyed the open tray curiously before looking back at Kevin. “What?” Kevin asked. “There’s the problem,” Evan said. “You put the CD in upside down, ding-a-ling.” Evan flipped the CD over, pushed the tray back in and pressed play. He jumped when the music began, blaring out of the enormous speakers full blast. “Turn it down!” Sue yelled at Evan, who was trying to figure out which knob was the speaker volume. “Huh?” Evan asked, reaching toward a knob. “Turn it down!” Sue screamed at the top of her lungs as the music suddenly stopped, causing her to yell into complete silence. “Got it,” Evan said, as he started the track over, the volume at a much better level this time. “Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,” Kevin sang as he walked over and grabbed Aldy, pulling him off the couch. “Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales but master, you in luck ‘cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say ‘mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?’ Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me, no no no.” Aldy laughed as Kevin began to do a corny dance, dancing around him as he sang. “Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish. How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column ‘A,’ try all of column ‘B.’ I'm in the mood to help you, dude. You ain't never had a friend like me.” Kevin began to do contortionist moves as New Directions looked on in awe. “Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here. Can your friends go ‘Abracadabra, let 'er rip?’ And then make the sucker disappear? So don’t cha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out so what cha wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so and oh!” Kevin smiled as he circled around Aldy, singing. “Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three? I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!” Aldy smiled as the song came to an end and Kevin struck a funny pose. He shook his head in disbelief. “What have I gotten myself into?” Aldy asked himself. ____________________________________________________________ The next day, everyone else sat in their chairs in the choir room as Nicole and Adam stood at the front. It was the first time in a while that the choir room didn’t have an empty chair. Nicole was dressed as Cinderella, which was also the costume she had worn for Halloween. She stepped forward and took Adam’s hand. “So this is love, hmm?” Nicole sang. “So this is love? So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, hmm, and now I know.” “And now I know,” Adam sang. “The key to all heaven is mine,” Adam and Nicole sang. “My heart has wings, hmm,” Nicole sang. “And I can fly.” “I'll touch every star in the sky,” Adam and Nicole sang. “So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of, hmm, hmm? So this is love?” Miles watched Adam and Nicole as they hugged, a smile crossing his face. Boy, do I ever have a plan to help out my newest bud, Miles thought. ____________________________________________________________ Monique stood backstage, watching Riley practice his solo for Regionals. She tightly clenched the rope that controlled the curtain as she thought back. The scene faded to Carmel’s courtyard as Monique gave Chuck a goodbye kiss. Chuck smiled, blushing as he walked down the steps and faded into obscurity. “You’re betraying your team,” Riley said. “That boy is the enemy.” “That boy is the love of my life,” Monique said, turning to face Riley. Riley scoffed. “Who needs love, Monique? Love is overrated. It leads to heartbreak and makes you soft. Life is all about the stage, the music, the rush of performing.” “Don’t you understand?” Monique asked. “Chuck is the music in my heart.” “I suggest that you find a new song to carry in your heart,” Riley responded. “Hopefully, it will be a new song that does not sing of how you betrayed us. When you stepped up and joined the Warblers and New Directions that day, you stabbed us all in your back. We’re supposed to be your family.” “If you were my family, Riley, then you would understand,” Monique said. “You have to choose,” Riley said. “It’s us or him.” Monique watched as Riley glared at her for a moment before turning around and walking away. The flashback ended, bringing Monique back to reality. That was two weeks ago, ''Monique thought. That was when I told Riley the lie that I broke up with Chuck.'' ____________________________________________________________ Chuck walked up the steps to the courtyard as Monique ran to him. She put her hands on his chest and stopped him. “Chuck, you have to leave,” Monique said. “Why?” Chuck asked, confused. “What’s going on?” “Riley is here and he can’t see you,” Monique answered. “What’s going on?” Chuck asked, looking behind Monique. “Just trust me,” Monique said. “It’s not a good idea to be here right now.” “What do we have here?” Riley asked as he walked up behind Monique, Lynsay to his left. “This isn’t what it looks like,” Monique lied. “Chuck was coming to beg me to take him back.” “Take me back?” Chuck asked. “Monique, what’s going on.” “My thoughts precisely,” Riley said, crossing his arms. “You told us two weeks ago that you dumped Chuck so you could be one hundred percent devoted to the team. Were you lying to us?” “You’re such a jerk,” Chuck said as Monique gently pushed him back. “Let me handle this,” Monique said. “This is my mess, Chuck.” “You’re right, it is a mess,” Lynsay said. Riley glared at Lynsay as he shook his head. “This is between me and Monique.” “It’s about to be between me and you,” Chuck said. “You pompous, controlling ass!” “Do you think I am scared by the words of a Warbler?” Riley asked. “You guys are far from intimidating. In fact, your perfectly coiffed hair, impeccable blazers and ties, barbershop harmonies, and boy band moves are far from intimidating. They’re laughable.” “You’re a complete jerk,” Monique said. “You’re a traitor,” Riley said. “You’re lucky it’s up to Archie and not me whether or not you get kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline because if it were up to me, you’d be singing your swan song at Regionals.” Monique glared at Riley and Lynsay as they walked away. Chuck put his hand on Monique’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “They’re jerks,” Chuck said. “Don’t listen to them.” ____________________________________________________________ The next day, Miles stood inside the locker room as he and Adam got through changing for gym. He looked over at Adam and motioned him over. “So, um, you and Nicole…have you two done it, yet?” Miles asked. “Done what?” Adam asked. “You know, the deed? The horizontal polka? Bom chicka wah wow?” Adam shook his head. “No. It’s nothing like that. Nicole and I are in love, but we don’t feel that love has to be validated by sex. It’s a connection.” “You really don’t know what you’re missing,” Miles said. “I hate to say it, but you’re not really a man until you lose your V card. Stick with me, and I will help you become a man. You and Nicole will have graduated to join the rest of the human race.” “That’s kind of insulting,” Adam said. “You know what I mean, Adam,” Miles replied. “I mean, you already kind of look like a Jonas brother, you don’t want people thinking you took a virginity pledge and that you’re rocking a purity ring, do you? “What’s wrong with that?” Adam asked. “It’s high school reputation assassination,” Miles explained. “You’ll lose what little popularity you have. Look, just listen to me, alright? I’ll make a man out of you.” “Okay…” Adam said, still not sure. “Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns,” Miles sang as he circled around Adam. “Did they send me a daughter when I asked for a son? You're the saddest boy I ever met. But you can bet before we're through, mister, I'll make a man out of you.” Adam watched Miles, looking confused. “Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within,” Miles sang. “Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic boy and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you. Be a man, we must be swift as the coursing river. Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon. Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.” Miles jumped up on a bench and put his hands on his hips, standing tall and proud as he sung. “Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive. You're unsuited for the rage of war so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you? Be a man, we must be swift as the coursing river. Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon. Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Be a man, we must be swift as the coursing river. Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon. Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.” Miles jumped down and put his arm around Adam. “You got it, kid?” Miles asked. “Uh, I don’t know,” Adam said. “I think so.” “Great,” Miles said with a smile. “There’s hope for your reputation, after all.” ____________________________________________________________ Evan sighed, exasperated, as he walked in his front door and threw his backpack to the floor with a resounding thud. Miles looked up from the couch as he ate a bowl of Sugar Pops. “What’s up?” Miles asked, his mouth full. “Claude seems to be ignoring me,” Evan said. “Every time I try to talk to him, he gets a phone call from Chuck, which is always important, and he has to take it. I went over to his house last night, and his dad told me he went to Dalton to see Chuck.” “And you think that because of his past history of locking lips with Chuck, that he might be cheating?” Miles asked. “I don’t know,” Evan said, flinging himself down on the sofa, nearly causing some of Miles’ milk to splash out. “I mean, I have thoughts about other guys sometimes, but I haven’t cheated. I don’t think Claude would do that but I don’t know anymore.” “Why are you so hung up on that douchebag, anyway?” Miles asked. “I can’t stand him, really I can’t. He just rubs me the wrong way. And what do you mean that you have thoughts about other guys?” Evan stopped himself, thinking about he was about to say. One false move and he could accidentally spill the beans that Miles himself had been starring in some of his sexy fantasies. “Oh, just sometimes I find myself making out with other guys in my dreams,” Evan said. “I feel bad about it.” “What’s to feel bad about?” Miles asked. “You’re not actually kissing other guys. If you’re loyalties are wandering in dream land, that means that your real life is boring you. You are becoming bored with Mr. Claude, the dashing ex-Warbler.” “Somehow, I think that was meant to be patronizing toward him,” Evan said. “It was,” Miles said, cramming his mouth full of cereal. “Thanks for the uh, advice,” Evan said. “I think I will go talk to Aldy. I kind of promised to help him cook supper for his family tonight anyway.” “See you,” Miles said as he flung his bare feet up on the sofa and let out a belch. Evan turned his nose up in disgust. “Yeah, see you,” Evan said as he made his way to the door. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon stood on the stage, looking out at Mr. Schue, who was seated in the front row, watching him. He stepped forward into the spotlight and grabbed the microphone stand. “Proud of your boy,” Jaxon sang. “I'll make you proud of your boy. Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma, you're in for a pleasant surprise. I've wasted time, I've wasted me. So say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer. Okay, I agree that I've been one rotten kid. Some son, some pride and some joy but I'll get over these lousing up, messing up, screwing up times.” Will gave Jaxon a slight smile as Jaxon took the microphone off the stand. “You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part. Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart. Make good and finally make you proud of your boy. Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer. You won't get a fight here, no ma'am. Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good but that couldn't be all that I am. Water flows under the bridge, let it pass, let it go. There's no good reason that you should believe me. Not yet, I know, but someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your boy. Though I can't make myself taller, or smarter, or handsome, or wise.” Jaxon stepped forward, the spotlight following him. The tracks of his tears glimmered in the light as he sang. “I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you. Mom, I will try to try hard to make you proud of your boy.” The spotlight cut off as Will stood up and applauded. “If that were your NYADA audition, you would have passed with flying colors,” Will said. “There is no way they could turn down an emotional performance like that.” Jaxon smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Schue, for everything. For listening to me, being there for me, for the advice, for watching me practice—you’ve been such a help to me over the years.” “That’s what good teachers do,” Will said. “You’re not just a teacher,” Jaxon said. “You’re always there for us, Mr. Schue. You’re like a father figure to those of us who don’t have them—or that have crappy ones.” Will smiled. “I just want to see you guys do your best. I want to know that I did my job and my calling to the best of my abilities.” “You have nothing to worry about,” Jaxon said. “You’ve done great.” Will looked down the floor, smiling, as Jaxon walked off the stage and down the aisle. He patted Jaxon on the back as he past and then followed him out the door. ____________________________________________________________ Aldy handed Evan a bottle of orange juice as he watched Evan cooking. “I can’t believe you know how to cook orange chicken,” Aldy said. “It’s easy, really,” Evan said. “I inherited my mom’s ability to cook really good food.” “I’ll say,” Aldy said. “That smells delicious.” “Thanks,” Evan said, sounding a bit down. “What’s the matter?” Aldy asked. “Claude. I used to cook for him all the time, but he’s been spending so much time with Chuck back at Dalton, I never see him anymore—or cook for him. I found applesauce in his backpack the other day. I hope that’s not all he’s eating. He needs a good, nutritious, home cooked meal.” “You sound so domestic, Martha Stewart,” Aldy joked. “You’re a regular little Holly Homemaker.” Evan glared at Aldy. “Alden Williams, I will beat you with this wooden spoon.” “I was joking,” Aldy said. “But seriously, you’re not sounding all depressed over Claude’s eating habits. There’s something else bothering you. What is it?” “It’s the fact that here lately, it’s Chuck,” Evan said. “He’s all the time hanging with him, Skyping with him, texting him, calling him. And the fact that the two of them have both a sexual and semi-romantic relationship leaves me feeling uneasy.” “Why do you care?” Aldy asked. “I mean, crap happens. You can’t stop it and worrying does nothing about it. I mean, if he cheats, then you can dump the jerk and find someone better. Listen, kid, take my advice. You can learn a lesson or two from me.” “And that is?” Evan asked. Aldy lifted the wooden spoon to his mouth, acting as if it were a microphone. “One minute I'm in Central Park, then I'm down on Delancey Street,” Aldy sang. “From the Bow'ry to St Marks, there's a syncopated beat. Say, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. I'm streetwise, I can improvise. Say, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. I'm street smart, I've got New York City heart. Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire.” Evan smiled as he grabbed a wire whisk out of the dishwasher and used it as a microphone, turning to face Aldy. “The rhythm of the city,” Evan sang.'' “But once you get it down, then you can own this town. You can wear the crown. Why should I worry? Tell me why should I care? I say, I may not have a dime, oh, but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just doobopulation and I got street saviore faire.”'' “Everything goes, everything fits,” Aldy sang. “They love me at the Chelsea, they adore me at the Ritz!” Evan sang. “Why should I worry?” Aldy and Evan sang. “Why should I care? And even when I cross that line, I got street savoire faire. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo.” As the song came to an end, Evan and Aldy burst out into laughter. “I’ll go call everyone down for supper,” Aldy said. “And thanks again, Evan.” “No problem,” Evan said. “That’s what friends are for.” ____________________________________________________________ New Directions stood on stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, dressed all in light blue as sparkles of light danced around them. Honey and Lucas stepped forward, hand in hand as the spotlight gently swung over to shine down on them. “A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep,” Honey sang. “In dreams you lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep.” “Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling thru,” Lucas sang. “No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.” “A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small, yeah,” New Directions sang. “Alone in the night you whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all,” Honey sang. “You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you,” Lucas sang. “Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,” New Directions sang. “For all you know, tomorrow, the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep.” “In dreams you lose your heartaches,” ''Honey sang. ''“Whatever you wish for, you keep,” Lucas sang. “You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you,” New Directions sang. “Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know, tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. No matter your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.” As New Directions finished the song, the doors to the auditorium opened and Chuck and Monique walked in, hand-in-hand, as they made a beeline toward their friends. “Chuck? And Monique?” Will asked, taken by surprise. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you guys, and during your own schools’ hours, at that?” “I skipped and Monique only has half days,” Chuck said. “We have a problem and we need advice,” Monique added. “What is it?” Jaxon asked, jumping off the stage and joining Chuck and Monique. “It’s Riley and Lynsay,” Monique said. Lana perked up at the mention of Lynsay’s name. “What about Lynsay?” Lana asked, joining Jaxon, Chuck, and Monique. “They’ve become the new power couple at Carmel and they’re trying to assert their will on the rest of us,” Monique said. “When they found out that I hadn’t broken up with Chuck, like I had said, they told me that I had to get rid of him or they’d make my life a living hell since Archie refuses to kick me out of Vocal Adrenaline. His reason is that he went to great lengths to keep me around for my talent and he refuses to throw away all that hard work.” “They don’t care about you,” Jaxon said. “What kind of people would have their friends flunked on purpose, in spite of their pleas not to?” “I know,” Monique said. “But I need Show Choir to help me get into NYADA. I can’t just leave.” “I’m sure NYADA would understand and make an exception,” Lana said. “I already have a strike against me,” Monique said. “I was flunked my senior year. NYADA’s extremely picky, guys. It’s my dream to go.” “Maybe we should go down there and give them a piece of our mind,” James said. “That’s the only way to get through to Vocal Adrenaline. It can’t make things any worse. Riley already has her marked, it’s practically a death sentence at that school.” “Worse than death,” Monique reiterated. “Death is quicker and easier.” “Look,” Jaxon said. “We’re gonna wrap things up here and then we’ll make our way down to Carmel and try to talk some sense into Riley and Lynsay.” “I can handle my sister,” Lana said. “Leave her to me.” ____________________________________________________________ Evan and Claude walked back from the auditorium, hand-in-hand, as Miles appeared. “Hey, Ev,” Miles said. “And Claude.” “Miles, are you going with us to Carmel?” Evan asked. “No, I’m sitting this one out,” Miles said. “I have bigger fish to fry.” “Oh?” Evan asked. “I did some detective work,” Miles said. “I’ve been reading your boyfriend’s text messages and IMs. See, it seems that while he isn’t cheating on you, he is cheating on our team.” “What?” Evan asked. “It’s not what you think,” Claude said. “He’s been training the next generation of Warblers,” Miles said. “Our school’s competition. Whether or not we will be here next year, it is still our school, our former glory. We’ll still have friends here next year and instead of supporting them and building them up, he’s training people to beat them and beat New Directions.” “I was helping a friend,” Claude said. “By betraying your current friends, your current team, and your boyfriend,” Miles pointed out. “You knew it was wrong, that’s why you hid from Evan. You knew exactly what you were doing, Claude. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?” “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not on your side,” Claude said. “You’re either one of us or one of them,” Miles argued. “There is no in-between. Tell us now, where does your loyalty lie?” “I can’t turn my back on Chuck,” Claude said. “He needs me.” “You just gave us your answer,” Miles said. “It’s Chuck and the Warblers. It will always be them. Not once did you defend New Directions, or even your own boyfriend. So, you know what? Remember how you told Chuck you wish you could go back? Let me make it easy for you.” Evan was taken by surprise as Miles grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pressing his lips to Evan’s almost violently. Claude fought back tears as he watched Evan being kissed by Miles. Evan tried to fight, but Miles was much stronger. Finally, Miles broke the kiss. “Now you hate me,” Miles told Claude. “You won’t be able to look at me without being overcome with hatred. I just gave you what you wanted, Claude—an excuse to leave. Something to make it easier to go back to the place you would rather be.” “Maybe it’s you who got what you wanted,” Claude said, turning around and storming off. “Claude!” Evan called. Claude stopped and turned to face Evan. “I’m sorry, Evan.” Evan felt his heart skip a beat as Claude turned back around and walked into the distance, disappearing. “What have you done?” Evan asked, turning to face Miles. “One of these days, you’ll be grateful for what I did,” Miles said. “You’ll see that I did what was best for everyone in the end.” “By kissing me?” Evan asked. “You’re straight by the way!” “Sometimes you gotta do things that make you uncomfortable for the good of those you care about,” Miles replied. “Like our team, unlike your boyfriend.” “Don’t even act like that was for the good of the team,” Evan said. “That was you being vindictive just because you don’t like Claude. You wanted to hurt him, and in doing so, you hurt me.” “He betrayed us,” Miles argued. “He’s the bad guy here. I just made it easier for him by giving him an excuse to do what he really wanted to.” “I can’t even look at you,” Evan said. “Go to hell, Miles—preferably right now because you’re not welcome at my house anymore.” “Come on, Evan,” Miles said. “He wanted to leave anyway, I just made it easier for him. And for you.” “It’s a good thing that you’re not going to Carmel tonight,” Evan said coldy. “Because you’ll need the time to pack your things and get out.” “You’re serious, aren’t you?” Miles asked. “I want you gone,” Evan said. “You do the math.” ____________________________________________________________ Claude clutched his books tightly, crying as he reflected back on his time in New Directions and what all Miles had done to him and said about him. “Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?” Claude sang. “Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think sure, he's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty, but who cares? No big deal. I want more.” Claude closed his eyes and imagined himself back at Dalton, standing in the entrance hall, looking around at the place he called home. “I wanna be where the people are,” Claude sang. “I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those, what do you call ‘em? Oh, feet. Flipping your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing, strolling along down a, what's that word again? Street.” As Claude continued to sing, the screen was split in half, Monique walking down the halls of Carmel appearing on the opposite side. “Up where they walk, up where they run,” Claude and Monique sang. “Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world.” “What would I give if I could live outta these waters?” ''Monique sang as she stopped right outside the auditorium, watching Riley perform onstage through the glass window. ''“What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand. Betcha on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their friends. Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand. And I'm ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it, what's the word? Burn?” The screen split in half again as Claude ascended the staircase at Dalton. “When's it my turn?” Claude and Monique sang. “Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world.” As the song ended, the split screen went away, focusing on Monique as she stood outside the auditorium door. Behind her, Chuck, Jaxon, James, Lana, Hallie, Evan, Aldy, and Honey appeared. “Let’s do this,” Lana said, as the rest of New Directions, minus Miles, joined them. Monique pushed the door open as she led her friends into the auditorium. Riley turned around, smirking evilly as he saw New Directions. “Consorting with the true enemy now, are we?” Riley asked as Lynsay walked over and laced her arm though Riley’s. “No more than Lynsay is,” Lana said. “Considering that she is my sister.” “That’s different,” Riley said. “She didn’t choose to be related to you. This was clearly Monique’s choice.” “Where’s Archie?” Jaxon asked. “I don’t see him around.” “Out sick, if you must know,” Riley said. “We’re going strong in his absence, under my leadership.” “You’re no leader,” Ana said. “You’re a jerk and coward.” “So are you here to defend your new friend or are you here to spy?” Riley asked. “It makes no difference if you spy on us because we’re still gonna win. Perhaps we should show you a little number we’ve been working on just for you. You’ll also find that it also serves as a warning if you cross us again.” “Be our guest,” Jaxon said as Lana nodded. Riley smiled as he motioned to the band and walked center stage. “I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog’s backside,” Riley sang. “But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer.” “And where do we feature?” Lynsay sang. “Just listen to teacher,” Riley sang. “Be our guest! Be our guest!” New Directions sang as they marched down the aisles. “Put our service to the test.” “Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie,” Jaxon sang. “And we'll provide the rest.” “Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres,” New Directions sang. “Why, we only live to serve.” “Try the grey stuff,” Jaxon sang. “It's delicious,” Lana sang. “Don't believe me?” Jaxon sang. “Ask the dishes.” “They can sing, they can dance,” ''New Directions snag. ''“After all, Miss, this is France.” “And a dinner here is never second best,” ''Lana sang. ''“Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll—” “Be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest!” New Directions sang. “I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded,” Riley sang, glaring at New Directions for the interruption. “When at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared.” “Be prepared!” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared!” “For what?” Lynsay sang. “For the death of New Directions,” Riley sang. “Are they sick?” Lynsay sang. “No, fool! We're going to kill them and the Warblers, too,” Riley sang. “Great idea! Who needs a national champion?” Lynsay sang. “Idiots! There will be a national champion!” Riley sang. “But you said—” Lynsay sang. “I will be national champion! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!” Riley sang. “Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding ‘en flambé’,” ''New Directions sang. ''“We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!” Jaxon sang. “You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared,” Lana sang. “No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining,” Jaxon sang. “We tell jokes!” New Directions sang. “I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest.” “If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest,” Lana sang. “It's great that we'll soon be connected with a champion who'll be all-time adored,” Riley sang. “Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board.” “Be our guest!” New Directions sang. “Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest. Let us say for your entrée, we've an array; may we suggest: try the bread! Try the soup!” “When the croutons loop de loop,” ''Jaxon sang. ''“It's a treat for any dinner,” Lana sang. “Don't believe me? Ask the china,” Jaxon sang. “Singing pork, dancing veal!” New Directions sang. “What an entertaining meal!” “How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?” Jaxon sang. “We'll make you shout encore and send us out for more,” Lana sang. “So, be our guest!” New Directions sang. “Be our guest! Be our guest!” Riley glared at New Directions as he stepped forward, an evil smile on his face. “The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee,” Riley sang. “The point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared—” “It's a guest! It's a guest!” Lana sang. “Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear, that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed.” “We've got a lot to do!” New Directions sang. “Is it one lump or two?” Lana sang. “For you, our guest?” “She's our guest!” New Directions sang. “She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!” “Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving,” Jaxon sang. “He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful, suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!” “Be our guest! Be our guest!” ''New Directions sang. ''“Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here. And we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing. let us help you, we'll keep going. Course by course, one by one, till you shout, ‘enough! I'm done!’ Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!” “Be prepared!” ''Vocal Adrenaline sang. ''“Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared,” Riley sang. “Be prepared!” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “Seriously?” Riley asked. “The best you can do in response is a song about serving food.” “I guess you don’t understand the hidden meaning,” Jaxon said. “That whatever you plan to throw at us, be our guest. The Regionals competition is going to be at McKinley again this year, you’ll be guests on our turf and we plan to serve you your just desserts.” “Is that so?” Riley asked. “Bring it, then.” “We’ll make a deal with you,” Lana said. “Not interested,” Riley said. “Lay off Monique and Chuck and we will only perform one song,” Jaxon said. “That way it will even the odds for you guys. We don’t need all three songs to beat you. We have a thing called camaraderie and it will beat you guys any day.” “I said not interested in making deals with any of you,” Riley said. “Then fine,” Lana said. “We’ll take all three songs.” “And we’ll really kick your asses,” Jaxon added. “We shall see,” Riley said. “Come on, Lynsay. And see yourselves out. We don’t want you lurking around here.” “Don’t worry, we won’t,” Rose said, crossing her arms. “What did I ever see in that jerk?” ____________________________________________________________ Will got up from the sofa and walked over to the door, which someone had just knocked on. When he opened the door and saw Miles standing there, crying, he looked surprised. He saw that Miles had a bunch of suitcases behind him and he knew that this was serious. “Miles, what’s wrong?” Will asked. “I screwed up, Mr. Schue,” Miles said through his tears. “I have nowhere else to go. None of my friends want anything to do with me.” “Maybe that’s because you haven’t treated them like friends,” Will said. “You can’t just expect them to be there for you when you haven’t done the same, Miles.” “Can I sleep here, Mr. Schue?” Miles asked. “I don’t wanna go back home to my parents. I can’t. And Evan kicked me out, so it’s this or a hotel and I just don’t wanna be alone.” Will thought for a second. “Okay, come in and I will fix you a place to sleep on the couch.” “What’s going on?” Emma asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway. “Miles is gonna sleep here for a few nights until we work something out for him,” Will said. “Would you mind getting him something to drink?” “Are you hungry, sweetie?” Emma asked. Miles nodded. “I haven’t eaten all afternoon,” Miles replied. “I was busy packing and trying to find someplace to go.” “I’ll put in a pizza,” Emma said. “Would you like Hawaiian or pepperoni?” “Hawaiian,” Miles said, stepping inside as Will rushed out to grab his bags for him. “The changer is on the table, Miles,” Will said. “Make yourself at home while I run these to the hall closet, okay?” Miles nodded as he took a seat on the sofa. It doesn’t feel good to feel like an imposition, Miles thought. But after being turned away from your own friends’ houses, this seemed like the only natural place to go. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Theme Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Episode Category:Season Three